


THAT XX (MEANIE COUPLE)

by kuroinyx



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Feelings, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Porn With Plot, Porn with Feelings, Slow Build, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-05
Updated: 2018-06-05
Packaged: 2019-05-18 15:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14855273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroinyx/pseuds/kuroinyx
Summary: Mingyu didn't know how to feel after what Wonwoo had done in the middle of a rehearsal.What did he feel now? Did he feel something at all? Was he ready to be aware of his true feelings?





	THAT XX (MEANIE COUPLE)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time I upload something I write, I know it's not that good but I just felt inspired and wanted to share this story. And of course, if someone likes it to keep updating it!
> 
> English is not my first language, so I hope it's okay and there's not so many mistakes.
> 
> Thanks for reading, enjoy!

(Mingyu's POV)

I've always heard "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" but honestly, I don't know until which point I want to apply it to my own life.

 

This period of my life was supposed to be the best one, the one I had to enjoy now that I'm young and free. On one hand I'm really happy, I have great friends that love and support me, with whom I am improving and achieving all my goals step by step.

 

But on the other hand... how should I say this. I've never been more confused in my life and that doesn't help to enjoy my life to be honest. Why am I confused you may be asking? Well the reason for that has a name, and that name is Jeon Wonwoo.

 

Our friendship has always been wonderful since we were trainees, we didn't usually fight, I appreciate him, and I know he does appreciate me too even though sometimes he doesn't want to show it. The thing is, he often keeps his true feelings to himself and doesn't let anyone know how he really feels. Although little by little we are all trying to make him feel more comfortable, so he can let it all out when he is ready and not just doing it by writing lyrics (I'm not complaining about it because wow, his lyrics are impressive). So I'd say he really is feeling more comfortable lately and expressing himself more, everything is better between us two than ever.

 

The origin of my great confusion comes from one of our rehearsals for our concerts, we were taking a little break to brainstorm some ideas. Wonwoo and I were talking about how we should interpret our cover of THAT XX. The rest of the boys were giving us some ideas but to be honest none of them were convincing us, until the brilliant one came to us.

 

-Well, the thing is that in this song you are fighting over a girl, aren't you? Or at least is what you said that one time, you have to portray that anger - said Jihoon.

 

-And how in the hell are we doing to do that? It's not that easy as it sounds even though we are not that bad at acting - said Wonwoo, looking really curious about this new idea.

 

-Hmm I think what you have to do is create a tension between you and let everyone feel it - added Junhui while the rest nodded to this proposition.

 

-That's exactly what I meant, now all you have to do is decide how to show that tension - were Jihoon's last words. Wow this is going to be hard to achieve.

 

-Then the best thing we can do is get to it and let the ideas come while we're at it - said Wonwoo a bit... nervous? He seemed a little intimidated by the idea.

 

-Yeah, let's do it - I added while standing up and straightening my t-shirt to pretend my hands weren't shaking, I was really nervous too, I wanted everything to be perfect and we had little time until the day of the concert.

 

 

We did several tries looking fierce and angry but each time we broke down to tears of joy because our faces seemed too funny to the other, it was hard to be angry without a reason. The song wasn't written by us, so we didn't feel that way towards each other. I have to admit that Wonwoo's angry face intimidates me a bit but knowing how loveable he is in reality it's funny to see him like that and I can't contain my laughter. And well, he seems to find my face funny too as he always ends up laughing too.

But it was time to get serious, some of the boys were already exhausted and telling us we were only playing. That may be the reason why we started to get serious and angry (to ourselves for playing too much).

I could hear some screams from the other boys as I did something unexpected but for me there was only Wonwoo and me in that practice room.

When it was time for one of Wonwoo's solo we were already tense and angry. I didn't think it twice and when I saw he was looking directly in my eyes I approached him defiantly until our foreheads were touching.

Ouch, I think I did it too hard carried away by the situation. But Wonwoo didn't seem to care, he didn't walk away, he simply looked at me more intensely.

 

That was the moment were all my senses left me, I got lost in his eyes. They were son passionate, so deep and full of emotions I didn't notice when he made a move.

I couldn't see how he moved his microphone hand.

I did notice when his hand moved to my neck. Suddenly the room was completely silent, we were rehearsing without a backing track.

I didn't hear a sound from the other boys.

That's when I noticed he was looking down.

I saw how he licked his lips quickly as I looked also down as a reflex action of what he had done. And then again repeating him, I also licked my lips.

When I went back to looking into his eyes he was also looking at mine. But his way of looking at me had changed, now he was showing fear, but also a hint of bravery.

And at that time he did it, he pulled from my neck so our lips could meet.

To be honest, I was really surprised, I didn't think he would be the one to initiate something like this. But what the hell, I was not going to waste this opportunity I had to do something about it. I grabbed him by the waist y pulled him closer. I wanted more, I wanted to surprise him even more so I broke the kiss to look him in the eye and then kissing him again with more passion.

And in that damn moment one of the mics failed and a sharp and high sound penetrated our ears, it hurt. We separate from each other a bit, but not too much.

His gaze... that's something I'll never forget. He transmitted illusion, hope and confusion, I loved it.

 

I could hear a "WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED JUST NOW?" from somewhere in the room. And after that Wonwoo ran towards the door. I tried to follow him, but I was in such state of shock I could go after him, I had to let him go.

That feeling I had when I could go with him broke me, I felt empty as if I was useless. I had to do something, letting him go like that was not right.

I couldn't let that "what happens in Vegas stays in Vegas" occurred to me, what happened in that practice room had to be talked about. I needed answers to all my doubts that flowed my brain after that intense moment.

I ran after Wonwoo but I couldn't find him anywhere, I needed to talk to him. And I also needed a way to hide a huge hard on.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for taking your time to read my story, it would help a lot if you posted a comment saying what should I improve or what you liked
> 
> THAK YOU IN ADVANCE


End file.
